


Moments When We Meet

by Asphyxiation (cat_in_my_hat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, I think?, Katekyo Hitman Reborn Au, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/Asphyxiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re creepy Suga-chan,” he huffs, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that whispers, ‘It’s your fault he can’t respond, though,’ because there are bigger issues at hand, that don’t include his questionable morals, “Why won’t people let me conquer the world without making it hard? Karasuno especially. Stupid Karasuno Famiglia.”</p><p>Installments of Oikawa's future and past as told through his encounters with Sugawara Koushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments When We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on KHR because Oikawa reminded me wayyyy to much of Bykuran for this not to happen. that being said, it might be confusing because KHR is filled with time travel and weird shit thats hard to explain so im sorry >.

The first time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, everything goes according to plan.

He doesn’t really feel guilty, when he looks into his hazy, drug-induced gaze, and feels even less so when he watches Iwaizumi Hajime cry into the palms of his hands. Iwaizumi’s asking him _why_ , and Oikawa doesn’t answer, because he doesn’t have to (because he doesn’t have an answer).

Instead he welcomes him, “Is that anyway to greet your new boss, Iwa-chan?”

But Iwaizumi has a lost look in his gaze, staring at his once-lively boss and Oikawa feels a spark of pride, because _he_ put that expression there, the lost, hopeless, absolutely _desperate_ curve of his back that only hunches more when Suga doesn’t answer, and _yes, yes_ , _he, Oikawa Tooru, was a sadist_. But, what did you expect from someone who craved absolute world domination like one craves chocolate?

The first time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, he crushes him, his family, and everything he ever worked for. And it goes all according to plan.

-

The tenth time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa is having issues. Because of Karasuno.

“What should I do, Suga-chan,” he asks petulantly, arms crossed and the empty room around them echoing his words back to him.

He gets no response from Suga.

“Suga-chaaaan, this is a _real_ issue! Yamaguchi-kun destroyed the Karasuno Rings!” He whines, “The _real_ ones. Now I can’t have the Tri-ni-set,” He looks up at the masterpiece dangling over the meeting table – there are twenty-one groves engraved into the large slab of marble. Fourteen groves are full, from the Maria Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers respectively. The only groves empty are those that were made for the Karasuno rings. That no longer exists because of the stupid Karasuno family’s boss.  He bangs his head on the desk.

The table feels bigger when it’s just the two of them sitting there. The blank stare he receives from the dead brown eyes sitting across from him is enough to make him puff out his cheeks in annoyance.

“You’re creepy Suga-chan,” he huffs, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that whispers, ‘ _It’s your fault he can’t respond, though,_ ’ because there are _bigger_ issues at hand, that don’t include his questionable morals, “Why won’t people let me conquer the world without making it _hard_. Karasuno especially. Stupid Karasuno Famiglia.”

Still no response.

He sighs, “Suga- _chaaaan_.”

When Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi for the tenth time, he’s devising a plan to destroy Karasuno.

 -

The hundredth time that Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi sneers at him.

“Suga-chan, thank you for your patronage,” Oikawa sings gleefully, clapping his hands, “The Black Spell can be particularly _hard_ to handle without you.”

Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi clenches his fists in an obvious attempt at reigning in his temper. He’s eavesdropping from across the room and Oikawa is beyond amused. He’s probably thinking something like, ‘ _Not that he can do much because of you_ ,’ or, ‘ _I want_ my _Sugawara back, and I want to see you crash and burn_ ,’. But Oikawa can’t read minds so he drops that line of thought pretty quickly.

He watches as Iwaizumi storms out of the meeting room, and slings an arm around Suga’s shoulders. He wonders why Iwaizumi is – why the entirety of the Black Spell are – utterly taken with the lifeless shell tucked under his arm. Suga isn’t that special; he doesn’t talk much (Oikawa ignores the fact that Suga is drugged almost daily, on his command, because _details, details_ ), and he has no combat skills. His previous title as boss of Aoba Johsai wasn’t even that impressive. Oikawa thinks he’s _much_ more impressive as the second-in-command of the Seijou Family Alliance, as Oikawa’s _partner_ of sorts.

 _Yes_ , he thinks decisively, _yes_ , _Suga-chan’s much happier with me_.

The hundredth time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, he wonders why people can’t understand that Oikawa makes him great.

 -

The thousandth time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, it’s in the aftermath of Kageyama Tobio’s defection to Karasuno.

“Tobio-chan,” he spits around a mouthful of milk bread, “Went to _Karasuno_.”

Suga-chan is unsurprisingly silent, eyes glazed over as they stare at the Korean Drama Oikawa has playing on his rather large TV. Oikawa is furious, but under his rage is a twinge of hurt because whilst the defection is not entirely _unexpected_ it’s still shocking and rude and _mean_. Tobio-chan _was_ a friend, a close friend, and friend that _helped_ and _is helping_ to bring him down, _at this very moment_. It makes him tear viciously into his bread, makes him entirely unstable emotionally, and deep down all he really wants is a hug and his little _Tobio_ back.

(What stings most, however, is that his plan to get the Karasuno Rings is turned completely on its head, because Yamaguchi ten years younger is gustier then his future-self, and it’s _entirely_ Tobio-chan’s fault).

He finds himself staring at Suga-chan hands, and he wonders, fleetingly, what it’d be like to have those petite fingers run through his hair.

The thousandth time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, his plans are starting to unravel.

 -

The millionth time that Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, he’s being betrayed.

Suga-chan is _talking_ and the only thing that registers in his mind is that Yahaba forgot to administer his sedative yesterday and now _Suga-chan is talking_ and he’s talking to Yamaguchi-kun, who looks a lot younger than the last time Oikawa saw him (when Oikawa _shot_ and _killed_ him).

“Take me with you,” Suga is saying and all Oikawa can do is look on numbly, “Karasuno Decimo, please, take me with you.”

It’s about now that Oikawa realizes how _priceless_ he is, because the Pacifiers, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers he worked _so, so_ hard to get are glowing in his arms and that’s not something he’s ever _seen_ before, in his countless travels between dimensions and he _knows_ he needs that power to get what he wants.

“Suga-chan, that’s a bad idea,” He’s trying hard to reign in his expression, because now that he knows how _important_ Suga-chan is, he just can’t let him go, but something deep down in him knows that Suga isn’t just going to come back, “If you leave, I’ll have Iwaizumi killed. I’ll have Kindaichi and Kunimi killed too. You just need to come back, and they won’t die.”

Suga-chan just looks at him and, standing in the rumble of this destroyed city, he looks like a symbol of defiance. He’s no longer wearing the Black Spell uniform, and instead dons a white cloak and the ridiculous _hat_ that he wore the first time they ever met and says, “No. I’ll believe in them to come back to me alive. I will never go back to you.”

He clenches his jaw, “Then – the Karasuno rings will stay with Karasuno, so long as you and the Pacifiers come back.”

For some reason, Suga-chan looks a little sad at his words, “I know why you want me. And that’s why you won’t get me,” Oikawa is enthralled with the melody of his voice, the fire in his eyes, “As long as I am the Sky Arcobaleno you will never get the Tri-ni-set.”

Oikawa’s heart breaks just as Karasuno’s storm guardian, Tanaka Ryuu-something-or-other, grabs Suga’s hand and drags him through the teleportation pad that Tobio-chan managed to open, his plans in ruins.

The millionth time that Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, he’s gone in a cloud of smoke, just as mysterious as the man himself.

 -

The last time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, he doesn’t really know him.

The person that looks like the empty shell that Oikawa has grown accustomed to calling Suga-chan is lively and determined and most definitely his enemy. But he _needs_ Suga-chan, and he doesn’t entirely know _why_ but he knows that there is something that Suga-chan can do that no one else can and he wants _, needs_ to know what that is.

(Even with his ability it’s one of the few things that he _can’t_ find in another dimension and that’s both annoying and intriguing).

“I will protect Suga,” Yamaguchi is saying, even though he’s shaking where he stands, “And I will defeat you.”

Oikawa just kind of wants him to shut up, because Suga is glowing, and Iwaizumi is panicked and everything is going to shit quicker than he really prepared for, because Suga is _glowing_ and he’s getting weaker, being held up only by Iwaizumi’s brute strength.

“What are you doing, Suga-chan,” Oikawa asks, because the next thing he knows is Iwaizumi tells Suga something, and Suga smiles and Oikawa only has a second to wonder what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that entirely _adoring_ look, before they’re both gone. Even Yamaguchi looks a little shocked, gazing at the pile of clothes that used to be Suga-chan and Iwaizumi, and for the first time all day the field is quiet, Karasuno and Seijou alike silent.

And then – it’s gone as soon as it comes and Yamaguchi cries out, punching him, and, as he’s enveloped by golden flames, he really can’t think anything but how much he really _deserves_ this ending.

The last time Oikawa Tooru meets Sugawara Koushi, he dies thinking about how much he wished Suga-chan smiled at him.

 -

The first time he remembers Sugawara Koushi, he’s ten years younger and still in high school. He’s more than a little embarrassed.

He _would_ have brushed the entire thing off as a weird dream, except Tobio-chan calls him from overseas and Oikawa is half tempted to hang up (the feeling of betrayal won’t leave him, even though it technically hasn’t happened yet).

“Oikawa-san,” he says, and if Oikawa didn’t know any better, he’d say Tobio-chan sounded _scared_ , “I had a dream that you tried to take over the world, and I don’t think that it was a dream.”

Oikawa blood runs cold and he doesn’t deny anything because he knows that he can’t, especially when the Cervello come up to him that afternoon and inform that he’s been chosen as the Maria Ring’s next Sky wielder, and he almost throws up because the feeling of Déjà vu is so strong; because this has happened before, but it _didn’t_ and – and time-travel is _hard_ because he’s not sure if he wants world domination anymore, but he’s entirely sure that he wants Sugawara Koushi, but doesn’t know how to _get_ him.

He decides to start with little steps, so he tells his mother that he’s going to be gone for a little while, and he flies to Japan and crashes at Tobio-chan’s place because he lives near Namimori, near Yamaguchi and all of his misfit guardians. He watches them, sometimes, and becomes acquainted with his new (or not so new) ring. He calls his own guardians, too, (Yahaba is relieved that he isn’t going crazy, and Kyoutani hangs up on him almost immediately, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa happily inform him that they’re already in Japan, but can’t find Namimori because they suck at directions). He’s a little happy.

The first time Oikawa Tooru remembers Sugawara Koushi, he’s already looking for ways to redeem himself.

 -

The first time Oikawa Tooru approaches Sugawara Koushi, he’s more than a little nervous.

The Arcobaleno Representative battle begins in little under two days, and Sugawara Koushi is standing in front of him, ten years younger than the last time Oikawa saw him.

“Do you wish to represent me in the coming battle, Oikawa?” Sugawara asks, smiling at him kindly. Behind him, Iwaizumi clenches his fists.

“Don’t trust him, boss,” Iwaizumi snaps, “Remember what he did to you?”

At this Suga smiles, “He hasn’t done anything to me. All of that happened in a different future, and _this_ Oikawa Tooru is not the same one that we remember.”

Oikawa stays silent – he so badly wants to say sorry, but the words are stuck in his throat, and how much would an ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ do in ways of excusing world domination? But he swallows his pride and says it anyway, “I’m extremely sorry for everything.”

Suga sniffs, titling his head up and grabs Oikawa face in between his hands, “You have done nothing to me, and if you truly insist on feeling remorseful, then fight for me. Be my representative and free me from this curse.”

Oikawa nods, even as Iwaizumi snarls, but Suga-chan _smiles_ and it’s the same smile he gave Iwaizumi the second before he dies in a different future, and Oikawa is filled with warmth.

The first time Oikawa Tooru approaches Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi kicks him fifteen times, and Oikawa deserves every single one of them.

 -

The first time Oikawa Tooru sees Sugawara Koushi truly happy, they’re in the middle of a battlefield, triumphant.

“I will remove the curse,” The man says, hands shoved in his yukata sleeves, “And the Arcobaleno will be freed.”

Oikawa watches as the Arcobaleno, so small and childish as they cheer. Suga and Yaku are the only fully grown, but all of the Arcobaleno look big in their own right, even if they don’t reach past Oikawa knee.

Yamaguchi is crying to Kiyoko, even as she coolly hands him a tissue, and says, “ _Thank you_ ” and Oikawa doesn’t think he’s seen so many middle-schoolers cry at once.

He’s too busy watching Karasuno’s Tanaka Ryuu-something-or-other and Nishi-blah-blah Yuu cry loudly into each other’s shoulders to notice Sugawara approaching him from his back.

“Oikawa-san,” Suga-chan calls and Oikawa looks over his shoulder to see Suga smiling at him as though he was the only thing in the world, and Oikawa feels warmth from the tips of his hair down to his toes, “Thank you.”

Oikawa doesn’t miss the blush on Suga’s cheeks and he cocks out a hip, not a care given to the numerous injuries he has, saying, “Does this mean I can get a kiss?”

Suga blinks, and for a moment Oikawa is fearful that he’s misread the signs, but then Suga grabs his face in between his hands, not unlike the first time they meet in this time, and pulls his face down.

The kiss is soft and sends shivers down Oikawa’s spine, but he pulls back quickly because Iwa-chan is calling him names again and the threat of violence is enough to pull him away from the warmth of Suga-chan’s embrace. Iwaizumi barrels into him at the waist and Oikawa whines at him. They bicker back-and-forth, until they both hear the sound of laughter coming from their boss.

“Will you two ever learn to get along?” he asks, tears in his eyes even as he laughs some more. Iwaizumi’s headlock loosens and Oikawa slips away.

The first time Oikawa Tooru sees Sugawara Koushi truly happy, they kiss on a battlefield, triumphant.

 

 ~ Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if its confusing. Im confused. the world is confusing.  
> just some extra things about the universe:  
> Yaku is like lal-mirch, a half-arcobaleno and Lev took his place. they do get married but call it off a couple of times because they fight a lot.  
> Kyoutani is actually the rain guardian (he is a mermaid. a beautiful, beautiful mermaid)  
> Kageyama and Hinata are a part of Karasuno tech's squad and are so disgustingly domestic that Tsukki can't be in the same room as them.  
> Oikawa never forgives Kageyama for his 'betrayal'. Kageyama is never really sad about it.  
> Iwaizumi eventually learns to tolerate Oikawa, and is the only one who gets away with bossing him around aside from suga.  
> Im Oisuga trash and Im not sorry??


End file.
